Worst News Possible
by hadesgirl015
Summary: So while do research for another story I'm writing I found out that Mr. and Mrs. Potter (the parents of James Potter 1) were elderly and most likely died from 1974-1981 of natural causes. What if they died while James was at Hogwarts? How will he take it, how will others help him now that his parents are dead?
1. Chapter 1

Worst News Possible

Summery: So while do research for another story I'm writing I found out that Mr. and Mrs. Potter (the parents of James Potter 1) were elderly and most likely died from 1974-1981 of natural causes. What if they died while James was at Hogwarts? How will he take it, how will others help him now that his parents are dead? P.S. This will basically be in my final installment of the series I was researching for.

Chapter 1

Time: Marauder's 7th year around October.

POV: James

I was walking down the hallway with my best mate Sirius Black, who was really like a brother to me now since he stayed at my house all last summer.

"Man that test was hard." Sirius said. We had just gotten out of N.E.W.T. level Muggle Studies. I originally took it to impress Lily, who was a muggle-born witch who I had a crush on but now we are officially dating, but then I enjoyed it, even if I didn't understand much. Sirius took it to tick off his mum.

"Yeah, they are hard, even with Lily tutoring me." I said.

"Well we have a free period, what do you want to do?" Sirius asked.

"Let's go outside and see if we can find Moony." I said. Moony was our nickname for our werewolf friend Remus Lupin.

We made our way down to the main floor and were just about to leave when we were stopped by our head of house Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, Potter, glad I found you." Professor McGonagall said. She looked different, she was usually stern but right now she seemed somber.

"What is it Professor?" I asked.

"Come with me." Professor McGonagall said.

"Go on Pads, I'll catch up later." I told Sirius, his nickname was Padfoot, and he walked out. I turned and I followed Professor McGonagall.

Questions flowed through my mind as we walked, I couldn't be in trouble could I? I mean I haven't pulled any pranks all week. Unless she figured out I was an illegal Animagus, but then, wouldn't she also have caught Sirius and Peter? But I figured it couldn't be these because she didn't seem mad, she seemed, sad if anything. We finally made it to the stone gargoyle which led to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

"Gummy Bears." Professor McGonagall told it the password and it moved aside for us to head up the spiraling moving staircase.

When we reached the top we went into Professor Dumbledore's office, he was in there along with my house elf, Halie. Why is she here I wonder.

"Oh, James, glad you could make it." Dumbledore said. He seemed somber too.

Since when am I James? The teacher's always called me Mr. Potter.

"James, I bet you are wondering why you are here." Professor McGonagall said.

Now McGonagall was calling me James! What is going on? "Um, yeah."

"James, when your parents…" Professor McGonagall started, she chocked up some.

"What's wrong with my parents?" I asked.

"They didn't come down to breakfast this morning, so your house-elf went up to check on them." McGonagall said.

I didn't like where this was going, I shook my head.

"James," McGonagall said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "They died in there sleep last night."

My mind shut down.

"James?" McGonagall asked. I couldn't respond, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think.

"Master James?" Halie asked.

In the back of my mind, the rational part, I knew it was bond to happen sooner or later. I mean nobody lives forever, not even wizards, and my parents were quite old. But I never expected them to die at the same time either. But I just thought it wouldn't happen till I was at least married and had kids. I mean, I was just turned seventeen in April, now it was October. Then suddenly my mind turned back on and my world came crashing in on top of me. I collapsed, sitting on my calves with my hands burying my face, quite hard to do with glasses, and started to sob.

I lost all sense of time as I sobbed, but eventually I became aware that someone was rubbing my back, and I came to the conclusion that it was McGonagall. I knew what happened next was rude, but I was an emotional wreck.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled jerking up and standing. I burst out the door and ran all the way to Gryffindor tower, where I sobbed the password and ran up to the dorm. I quickly grabbed my Invisibility Cloak, hoping to hide from the world, and laid on my bed, covering myself with the Cloak and sobbed even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: Sirius

I was waiting with Peter and Remus outside on the grounds for what seemed like forever, but James never showed up.

"Where do you think he is?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"We're going to be late for Defense." Remus said. So we went back inside and class started. James wasn't there.

I wrote a note on a spare bit of parchment. 'James isn't here either.'

Remus replied, 'That is strange.'

'He would never miss Defense; he wants to be an Auror when he gets out of here so why would he decide to skip all of the sudden?' I replied and I didn't get a reply back.

After class we started to head up to the dorm.

When we got in the common room I whispered to Remus, "Can you smell him?"

Remus sniffed the air. "He's in the dorm."

We headed up there but didn't see him, but we heard him, and he was sobbing. It sounded horrible.

"James?" Peter asked.

No response, just more sobs.

"Prongs?" Remus asked.

More sobs.

"James what's wrong?" I asked.

"GO AWAY!" James yelled/sobbed.

"James, just get out from under the Cloak, and tell us what's wrong." I said.

"GO AWAY!" James sobbed.

We left the room. "What do you think is wrong?" I asked once we were back in the common room.

"I don't know." Remus said. "Maybe we should go tell McGonagall."

"Yeah." I agreed.

We made our way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Yes boys?" McGonagall asked.

"Well James seems distressed about something." Remus said.

"He was sobbing under his covers." I said.

"And he won't tell us what's wrong or come out." Peter said.

"No, I don't suppose he would." McGonagall sighed. "Potter's elf came by earlier to report that his parents died in their sleep last night."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were dead. That would be distressing for James. They sort of took me in this past summer and I was feeling quite sad, I couldn't even imagine what James was going through.

"Poor James." Remus said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

POV: James

As a lay sobbing I couldn't help but think of past memories.

*Flashback*

"Dad come on!" I said. I was eight years old and Dad was going to take me to the Quidditch World Cup.

"One moment, James." Dad said, coming down the stairs.

"I can't help it! I'm just so excited!" I said jumping up and down.

"Okay, James we can go now." Dad said.

"Wait!" I said.

"What? You were so ready two seconds ago?" Dad teased.

"I have to use the loo." I said, and ran upstairs, I could here him laughing as I left.

*End Flashback*

A fresh of sobs overtook me at the memory.

*Flashback*

It was the summer before this school year. Sirius and I were baking cookies with mum.

"Sirius, can you pass me the bowl of chocolate chips?" Mum asked.

"Sure mum." Sirius said, he started to pass the bowl. I was surprised that he had called my mum, 'mum'. Sirius seemed to realize what he said, and dropped the bowl, making a bit of a mess.

I tried to defuse the tension by trying to get some of the batter on my finger but my mum slapped it away.

"I have two messy sons." Mum said with a smile.

*End Flashback*

My sobs were coming harder now. I heard the door open again.

I felt someone sit on the edge of my bed.

I didn't even have the energy to tell who ever it was to get lost. I just continued to sob.

I felt who ever it was take off my Cloak.

"Prongs." I recognized the voice as Sirius. He repositioned me so he could wrap his arms around me. I turned, grabbed the front of his robes and cried into his chest. I didn't care that I was seventeen, my heart was crashed into thousands of pieces making me feel like was maybe seven if not younger.

Sirius didn't say anything, which was good, if he tried to comfort me with his words it wouldn't work. I didn't know how long we were like that but then I heard foot steps leave, I figured it was Remus and Peter leaving.

I eventually ran out of tear and was just leaning against Sirius, still gripping his robe front, and he rubbed my back in circles in a soothing manner.

"Moony and Wormtail left for supper, they will bring some up for us." Sirius said.

"M'not hungry." I murmured, muffled through Sirius' robes. I wasn't, I felt if that if I would eat I would puke it back up due to grief.

"Prongs you need to eat something. You lost lots of energy. You need to keep it up." Sirius said.

"Padfoot, I think I will puke if I had anything." I said.

"Which is why I told them to just bring you up some broth." Sirius said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: Remus

Poor James, I couldn't imagine what he was going through. Sure I was nervous for my parents, especially my mum since she is a Muggle and with that Dark Wizard that is rising to power and going around killing Muggles and Blood-Traitors, but they were very careful. Also, that if I was home during a full moon there was always the possibility that I could get out and hurt of kill them.

I was sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table eating supper, while Peter had gone down to the kitchen to get a bowl of chicken broth for James with a lid and warming charm to keep it warm. I had made a plate for Sirius made to take up to him since he stayed with James.

Just then Lily Evans, James' girlfriend, came over.

"Remus where are the others?" Lily asked.

"Peter is in the kitchen—" I started.

"Why, it's supper? And why do you have and extra plate." Lily said.

"The plate is for Sirius, and the Peter is getting soup for James." I continued. "James and Sirius are upstairs in the dorm."

"Is James sick?" Lily asked concerned.

"No, well, not quite." I said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

"He got told by Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore today that his parents were found dead this morning." I said.

"What?!" Lily said. "How?"

"They died in their sleep." I said. I wouldn't normally just go around spreading James' business, but it was his girlfriend so he decided it would be fine.

"Oh my, that's so sad." Lily said. "Do you think he would mind if I went and saw him?"

"I honestly don't know Lily." I said.

Peter came back with the soup, and sat down and started to eat his own supper.

After Peter, Lily, and I finished supper then headed up to the dorms. I was caring Sirius' food and Lily was caring James' soup.

When we made it up Sirius unlatched his arms from around James for probably the first time since they were put around this afternoon, he actually had to pry James' hands off his robes, but Lily, quickly replaced him. Sirius came over, got his food, and sat down at the desk in the corner to eat.

POV: Lily.

"James sweetie, you need to eat." I coaxed. Holding a spoonful a soup close to his mouth.

"M'not hungry." James murmured.

"James, come on, for me." I said.

James took some tentative bites of the soup before full out eating it, but I still had to feed it to him.

After he was done, I kissed him on the forehead.

"James," I said. "I know it's hard."

James sniffed. I started to play with the back of his hair, that always calmed him.

"But everything will work out eventually." I said.

"No it won't." James said.

"We're all here for you. I am, Sirius, Remus, Peter, I bet even McGonagall is." I said.

"I just want my mummy and daddy back." James said.

"I know you do James." I said. "I know they loved you James with all their hearts."

"Then why…" James started.

"James, the ones who love us, never truly leave us; and, you can always find them here." I said placing my hand on his heart.

"Hey, that's good, mind if I use that someday?" Sirius called over.

"Padfoot, still not a good time." Remus said.

"Just trying lighten the mood." Sirius said.

I looked back to James and he had a small smirk, which was a nice thing to see. His eyes were still red from hours of crying.

"You know what guys, even though I lost them I found something too." James said.

"What is that?" Sirius asked.

"I found out I had the greatest friends, and girlfriend in the world." James said.


End file.
